


Sunbeam

by Billy_and_the_Regulators



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, emersoncest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_the_Regulators/pseuds/Billy_and_the_Regulators
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is Michael's sunshine. Oneshot. Set a short while after the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbeam

Michael was getting used to the light again. It was hard at first, after he’d turned back to a human. The recovery had been slow, but he was getting there.

As the bright Santa Carla sun drenched his bedroom, he stirred, feeling the sting of the light behind his eyes. His eyelids flew open, he blinked rapidly for a few seconds and then squeezed his eyes shut, rolling on his side.  
He felt a squirming beside him, a little whimper. He rolled back over, eyes half open as he saw the beautiful figure laying beside him, sunlight drenching his sleeping form, making his blond hair glimmer. His mouth was slack, his body relaxed, his breathing steady.

Sammy. His own personal sunshine. His baby brother. His-  
Michael’s brain was jogged awake watching Sam sleep, thoughts about what they’d been doing these last few nights. He didn’t want it to stop, ever.

He never knew his little brother could be so unbearably cute, crawling up on his bed, blue eyes shining as he gazed at Michael. His hands on Sam’s body, mouth on his nipples, sucking and sucking. Sam’s hand reaching into his underwear, smiling as his older brother gasped when he grabbed his semi-hard cock.  
Sam’s mouth tasted like heaven to Michael. The moans, squeals and gasps he made as he bucked and squirmed under his body, begging for more, those sounds, they were angelic.

Michael didn’t want it to stop.  
His hand trembled as he pulled the blanket back from Sam’s body, exposing the much too big tee shirt and the skin of one of his perfect shoulders. How vulnerable.  
He leaned forward, bringing his head down to the naked flesh and kissing it.

Sam stirred again, reaching out for Michael. His body twitched as his eyelids fluttered. Michael smiled. Sam yawned and threw an arm awkwardly around his neck, craning his neck up to kiss his beloved elder brother’s mouth. Michael moaned, cradling the back of Sam’s head.

“Hey, Mike…” he rubbed his eyes as he pulled back. He leaned in again, kissing him once more, pushing Michael on his back and laying on him. “Did you sleep okay, big bro?” Each word punctuated by a kiss.

Michael laughed, giving him each kiss back.

“Yeah, Sammy. I think I’m gonna be okay. It’s been taking time. Nobody said the turn back would be as painful as the actual turning into a vampire….” He pushed Sam off of him, gathering him up into the crook of his arm.

“Eddy and Al didn’t tell me anything about that. They’re still learning, although they know a lot…” Sam nodded. He wouldn’t hold this against his best friends. He snuggled into Michael’s chest as his brother stroked his hair.

“Shhh. It’s okay. I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you too, Mike…so much…”

They kissed again, the sound of the doorknob turning made them quickly break it. Sam snuggled back into Michael’s chest. It was good that Lucy only saw the pair nestling together as a sign of fraternal affection and nothing more.

The door closed back shut. Michael grinned, hovering over his baby brother, his golden beam, his lover. Sam giggled, drawing his legs up to his chest as his hand reached for his big brother.  
As they made love, sunlight washed over them, warming their bodies.


End file.
